In Between
by Raksha Roth
Summary: When the Titans helped Raven defeat her father, they thought that they finally knew everything about their friend. Boy, were they wrong... Rated T for fight-scenes  but if you're not expecting those, you probably never saw even one episode of either show


A few years ago, when the Teen Titans helped Raven bring down her father, they believed that they finally knew everything about the empathetic half-demon. To be honest, they were half-correct. They finally knew of her demonic descent, just not its entire extent. Though, they were completely oblivious to her other powers, and their origin.

Buffy and the Scoobies knew Kendra and knew of her death. Then, they knew Faith. Who's to say, though, that there wasn't an in-between, a buffer for the two?

Set between Anne and Faith, Hope, and Trick in Season three of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and after the end of the episodes for Teen Titans. Based off of TV episodes purely for both, no comic involvement.

**Chapter 1**

Raven frowned. The sun had set a while ago, and she really should be on patrol about now. But, what with Cyborg's new security system, she can't just teleport out. And the other Titans are watching a movie downstairs.

Oh well. She'll just say that she's getting tea bags for the next day or something. Shrugging her shoulders and sighing to herself, Raven slips her cross, stake, and holy water in a secret pocket of her cloak and steps out of her room, headed for the front door.

Quite unfortunately for Raven, she has to pass the others in the front room to leave the Tower. Trying not to be noticed, the young girl glides past the couch. She's almost out the door when, "Raven?"

Muttering a silent curse and keeping her face and emotionless glare (no one even knows how that's possible, but she does it effectively), Raven turns to face her fearless leader. All eyes turn to her as he pauses the movie. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, the Boy Wonder inquires, "Where are you going, Raven?"

Quite suddenly, Raven remembers that she's used the tea bags excuse for the last three nights, Raven improvises, "A walk."

Robin narrows his eyes. He's suspicious. "You mind if I come with you? It's a nice night, and I need to stop by the bank. Might as well do it while no one is trying to rob the thing. Avoid the press, too."

Raven narrows her own eyes in return, a small amount of annoyance seeping into her expression and making the glare more frightening. Beast Boy is oddly reminded of two wolves fighting for position as pack leader. "I do mind."

Robin gives a wide, fake grin. "I knew you wouldn't! Star, Beast Boy, and Cyborg: don't wait up for us." Then he stands, taking his arm from its position around Starfire's shoulders, and walks over to join Raven at the door. She's honestly glaring now, but it has no affect on him.

"Rob…" Cyborg tries to warn his leader against his choice, but he is too late. Robin has already grabbed Raven's arm and dragger her out of the door.

"Dude… what just happened?" asks Beast Boy.

"I do not know, friend Beast Boy, but I do not like it," replies Starfire, her tone fretful. Cyborg just shakes his head and turns the movie back on.

Raven knows that she should never give into even an ounce of Rage's powers, but right now… She cannot help it. Trying to hold in her urge to turn a kick Robin's ass, the pissed half-demon leads her 'fearless' leader to her very own destination: the graveyard.

After almost ten minutes of wandering about said graveyard, Robin finally speaks. Raven is pleased by the very tiny peak of fear in the waves of emotion she can regularly feel from him. "Raven… Why are we in the graveyard?"

In the foggy midnight air with clouds covering every last star, she hears a slight shift in the dirt of a grave just to her left. Turning ever so slightly so that her body faces it but keeping her eyes locked on his, she finally wipes her face clean of anger and smirks ever so slightly. "You'll see."

Almost just after she says this, the vampire springs up from out of the grave. His suit and skin is covered with a dusting of the earth, with bits of it clinging to his hair. His eyes are slits on his ridged and bumpy face and his mouth a snarl when he sees Raven, revealing fangs. He hisses.

Robin cries out in fear and confusion. Never the less, he charges forwards to attack the ugly thing. As Raven expected, the vampire doesn't even bother to fight him with its excess post-change energy and instead knocks him aside with a reflex swing of the left arm. Robin lands on his bottom around four yards away. Out of shock, he watches before getting up.

Raven takes this chance to show him what she was here for. The vampire lunges forwards at her, leg swinging out wildly to knock her over. Showing off, she dodges its swing and confuses it by flipping forwards through the air and over the thing's head, landing behind it and round-house kicking the back of its head, sending it stumbling forwards for a few feet. That blow would've given any human a crack in the skull at least, and Robin knows it. The vamp turns around and the real fighting begins.

Robin has never seen Raven fight hand-to-hand. She purposely avoids this type of combat in front of mortals and against mortals to avoid accidentally putting her foot through someone's chest with a kick. She did that once to a vamp when she had lost all of her stakes to the other ten in the crowd. She had been a bit angered by the ambush and only meant to make him fall back while she retrieved a new weapon, but she ended up doing that.

Robin watched, amazed to the point of immobility as Raven and the vamp exchanged swing after swing. More than once, she flipped our cart-wheeled to avoid one of the vampire's attacks. After a few moments, and the longest and only time he had ever honestly seen her fight-not just dodge and block attacks but attack in return-without magic, she flipped backwards to avoid one of the thing's wild swings before crouching down and swinging her leg around to knock it over. Still turning from the crouching move, she ends up kneeling over it with a foot on its chest. Raven reaches into her cloak and pulls out a plain, wooden stake. "Sweet dreams," Raven hisses at it with malice, before stabbing the stake through the vampire's heart. She jumps back just in time to avoid the dust cloud it becomes, which blows away in the light breeze.

Panting slightly, Raven turns to face Robin. To his credit, he hasn't fainted. "What WAS that?" The Boy Wonder hisses his question at Raven, emphasizing the 'was' part.

"A vampire. This is why I go out at nights, Robin. I'm the Vampire Slayer."

**Hello! I'm Raksha Roth and this is the Pilot chapter for my new and second story In-Between. Review if you would like for me to continue it. If not, I won't. Thanks!**


End file.
